themediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Only Way Is Essex
Young, sexy, glamourous and loaded. The people of Essex show you their unadulterated lives. There'sMark Wright , self confessed Mr Essex, his long suffering on-off girlfriend/fiance Lauren , Kirk Norcross, the owner of legendary Essex club 'Sugar Hut', his employees Candy and Michael , Jessica , Mark's sister and singer in girlband LOLA, Mark's best mate Arg and his girlfriend Lydia , Amy Childs, wannabe glamour model and beautician, her cousin Harry and sister duo Samantha and Billie Faiers. Alongside them is DJ Lauren Pope , Kirk's ex girlfriend and her best mate Maria, Essex harlot and fashionista Lucy, Mark and Jess' Nanny Pat , Amy's assistant Paloma , Lauren's sister Nicola, car saleswoman Gemma, Lydia's mother Debbie , Kirk's dad Mick , Playboy Model Chloe and her cousin Joey . Season One was aired on ITV2 in September 2010, and was promptly followed by a Christmas Special, named 'The Only Way Is Essexmas'. Season Two began in March 2011. Before the show, Denise Van Outen, an Essex girl herself, narrates The Tans You See May Be Fake, But The People Are Real, Although Some Of What They Do Has Been Set Up Purely For Your Entertainment. The Only Way Is Essex (often abbreviated as TOWIE) is an ITV2 reality television show based in Essex. It shows "real people in modified situations, saying unscripted lines but in a structured way." It debuted on 10 October 2010. It follows the lives of young adults: Mark Wright, Jessica Wright, Kirk Norcross, Amy Childs, Lauren Goodger, Sam Faiers, James Argent, Lydia Rose Bright, Harry Derbidge and their friends. The show is primarily filmed in Brentwood, Buckhurst Hill, Loughton and Chigwell, close to London, and shows their lives as young, rich Essex boys and girls. The show is filmed only a few days in advance and Series 1 ran initially for four weeks, with two episodes a week. It is narrated by Denise Van Outen, who is from Basildon, Essex. The show has been described by the Daily Mirror as Great Britain's answer to The Hills and Jersey Shore. ITV have commissioned at least two more series. Series 2 returned on 20 March 2011, airing every Wednesday and Sunday. Series 3 will be screened in September 2011. Show overview The Only Way Is Essex is a reality show following the lives of Essex residents Mark Wright, Jessica Wright, Kirk Norcross, Amy Childs, Lauren Goodger, Sam Faiers, James Argent, Lydia Rose Bright, Harry Derbidge and their friends/family. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=3 edit Starring http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=4 edit Supporting http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=5 edit Episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=6 edit Series 1 (2010) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=7 edit Series 2 (2011) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=8 edit Specials http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=9 edit Filming The Only Way Is Essex is filmed only a few days in advance of airing.[74] Filming began in late September/early October, in the town of Brentwood, where cast member Kirk Norcross' father's bar, The Sugar Hut is located.[75][76] Filming also takes place at Belles & Beaus and Pet Couture,[75] Queens Road in Buckhurst Hill,[75] and The Manor House nightclub in Woodford Bridge.[75] The cast members also visit Faces nightclub in Gants Hill, Greater London, as well as Deuces Bar and the King William IV pub in Chigwell.[77] Series 1 saw Mark Wright open Deuces Bar & Lounge in Chigwell Road.[75] Ahead of series 2, it was reported that the cast wanted to be paid for starring in the show.[78] The cast were not paid a wage during the first series, but after "having a stand-off with producers and threatening to quit", they agreed to settle on an appearance fee.[79] It turned out the cast are only making 32p more than the National Minimum wage hourly rate of £5.93, earning approximately £50 for a day's work.[80] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=10 edit DVD releases http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=11 edit Controversy The show has been criticised for its negative representation of Essex, and there have been a number of complaints to ITV2.[82] Many felt it was not a true representation of the area and the people that live there.[82] It was also argued that the main characters felt to represent the 'air head' style of character, obsessed with money and distinctly lacking knowledge.[83][84][85][86][76] Kirk Norcross responded to this criticism by saying, "We are all from Essex, so this is Essex. It's not acting. It's not like they've got people from America and said 'right act like you think Essex is'. We are Essex people so what you're watching is Essex".[87] In April 2011, it was reported that former Big Brother winner Brian Belo plans on suing the makers of The Only Way Is Essex – claiming they "stole his idea".[88] Belo was in the original pilot of the show – provisionally titled Totally Essex[89] – alongside current stars Mark Wright, Sam Faiers, Kirk Norcross and Amy Childs.[88] Belo plans on suing his former manager and Lime Productions, which makes the show, for lost earnings of up to £100,000 a series.[88] The Sun reported that Belo had spent the previous two years working on an idea for an Essex version of The Hills, with his manager successfully pitching the pilot to Lime Productions.[88] After not making the cast list, Belo believed he might be involved in producing the show, but was "cut" from the production entirely.[88] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=12 edit Nominations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Only_Way_Is_Essex&action=edit&section=13 edit British Academy Television Awards The British Academy Television Awards are awarded annually by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA). The Only Way Is Essex received its first British Academy Television Awards nomination on 19 April 2011. The show is in the running for the 2011 YouTube Audience Award up against Big Fat Gypsy Weddings, Downton Abbey, Miranda, Sherlock and The Killing.[90]